


Lay Me Down

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Foursome, Held Down, Multi, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Every time they wanted to do something for John or to make him the center of attention, he somehow managed to distract one of them.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

Initially Teyla had wondered if John even liked sex. For all that Rodney teased him about his conquests, Teyla had noticed that he avoided any interested women or men as much as he could. Shortly after they'd met, she stumbled across him watching pornography with some of his men and even before he'd realized she was there, he'd looked uncomfortable.

She wasn't the only one who'd wondered. "I thought you were...um...asexual or something?" Rodney had said, looking at John in shock right after John had kissed him that first time.

"What? No!" John had said as Teyla said "Rodney!" and Ronon smacked the back of Rodney's head.

It turned out that John did like sex but unlike Ronon or Rodney--or Teyla herself, for that matter--he was a little hesitant about asking for anything for himself. Teyla wasn't surprised, but she did find it a little frustrating. Every time they wanted to do something for John or to make him the center of attention, he somehow managed to distract one of them.

"This is getting ridiculous," Rodney said one afternoon as he and Teyla had lunch together. John and Ronon were training on the mainland with some of the Marines, but they were scheduled to return later in the day. "I'm starting to feel selfish...me!"

"Imagine that."

"Ha ha." Rodney paused to take a bite of his sandwich. "Seriously though, I know he wants to put others first but do you think it occurs to him that maybe, just maybe, we want to make him happy?"

Teyla opened her mouth to speak, but then Rodney snapped his fingers the way he did when he was having an important thought. "That's it!" When she raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned at her. "How about not giving him a choice?"

"I do not know if he would like being tied down." Teyla said. "Although he certainly would look good that way."

"Wouldn't he...oh hey, you like bondage too? No, what am I saying, of course you do. You're as much of a control freak in bed as I am." He grinned at her and she couldn't help smiling at him; it was obvious he meant it as a compliment. And of course, he was right.

"But anyway, actual bondage can wait. I was thinking that maybe we could just hold or pin him down--well, where 'we' is Ronon--and make sure he has a good time."

"I think that is an excellent idea."

* * *

"Hey...what?" John looked surprised and even a little flustered that night when Ronon reached for his shoulders and pinned him to the bed.

"This okay?" Ronon asked.

"Um...I...."

"John," Teyla began and then looked him over. He avoided her eyes and the tips of his ears were pink, but he was getting hard very quickly. Teyla exchanged a quick glance with Ronon, who smiled.

"I think he likes it," Ronon said, his hands spreading out on John's shoulders.

"And here we thought we were going to have to work to find out what you wanted." Rodney sounded almost disappointed.

Even though he was clearly aroused, John managed to roll his eyes. "Sorry to be so easy."

"We are not complaining, John," Teyla said, putting a hand on John's chest. She pressed down a little and John caught his breath. "Do you need a signal? What Rodney calls a safeword?"

"No," John shook his head. "I um...I need to be able to say 'no' and have you stop."

"Not a problem," Ronon said, bending down to kiss John.

"So," Rodney said to Teyla. "What do you want to do?"

"John," she said after thinking it over. "Will you be comfortable with your arms over your head?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Good. Ronon, would you hold his wrists down?"

"Sure." Ronon bent and kissed John again before moving up a little further on the bed. As soon as John brought his arms up, Ronon grabbed his wrists. John took a deep breath and then let it out; Teyla could see him relaxing just a little.

"Rodney, undress him, please."

"Bossy, bossy," Rodney muttered and both Ronon and John chuckled.

"You're one to talk, McKay."

"You know," Rodney said, as he pulled John's loose track pants off. He paused and looked at John's cock, licking his lips. "What was I saying?"

"You were going to tell me to call you Rodney," Ronon said. "For a scientist, you're easily distracted."

"It's my superpower," John said, his voice husky.

"What, flying anything that flies and distracting people with your--admittedly awesome--dick?"

Teyla shook her head and laughed a little; even in bed they couldn't help making jokes. "It is very nice," she said, reaching to run a finger down the smooth length. When John squirmed a little she turned to Rodney. "Hold his legs...right below the knee." John spread his legs, but she tapped his hip. "Legs together."

"This'll be worth watching." Ronon, clearly guessed what she was planning--he leaned forward, sliding his hands down until they were resting on John's upper arms.

"Yeah," John breathed, closing his eyes. He bit his lip when Rodney's broad hands spread out on his shins. "Oh yeah...."

"Mmmmm," Ronon said, looking John over. John twisted and then went still when both Rodney and Ronon pressed down.

"You look good like this, John," Teyla said. After pausing to give his cock another light stroke, she reached over to the big pump bottle of lube sitting on the night stand. She paused to rub her hands together to warm up up the lube and then ran both hands firmly up John's cock. He moaned and she did it again, thinking that maybe she should just bring him off like this.

But no, her original idea was better and so, with one last touch, she patted his hip lightly and then straddled him. He went very still as she reached down to guide his cock into her and then shivered just a little as she slowly moved down. Usually when he fucked her, he made it all about her pleasure. Now, although she was certainly enjoying the feel of his cock pressing into her, it was nice to be able to concentrate on him. With that in mind, she leaned over a little and put her hands on his chest.

"Oh God...Teyla...." He tried to move again but she rested her weight on him, holding him still.

"Just lie there and let me do this," Teyla said.

"Poor John. It's such a hardship," Rodney murmured before leaning in and kissing her shoulder.

Rodney was joking, of course, but as Teyla began to move slowly, rising and then falling back down on John's cock, she knew it wasn't all that easy for John to just let go. Being held down seemed to be helping, if the way he was breathing--quick, panting breaths--was any indication. As much as she wanted to just ride him hard, she held back, teasing both of them.

"You two look good," Ronon said, leaning on John's arms.

"The view's not bad from here too," Rodney said, kissing Teyla's shoulder again.

She shivered and began to move a little faster, biting her lip at the feel John's cock moving slickly in and out of her cunt. Groaning, John threw his head back and tried to move, struggling against Ronon and Rodney's hands and her weight. He managed to move a little, but not very much and now he was breathing hard, his chest moving under her hands.

"John," she panted, moving even harder. "Is this...."

"Good," he said, looking at her a little desperately. "Love this...really fucking...good...." She recognized that look and spread her hands a little, teasing one of his nipples with her thumbs. "Fuck! I'm gonna...."

She kept rubbing his nipples she moved down on his cock hard. Straining against Ronon and Rodney, he let out a loud groan and came; even with her weight on him, he was able to thrust into her a little. "Oh fuck...oh fuck," he gasped as he finally relaxed back against the bed. "Gimme a minute and I'll...."

"You'll lie there and recover," Rodney said as he moved up behind Teyla. Wrapping his arms around her, he bent to kiss her neck while one of his hands moved down between her legs. "This okay?"

"Yes," she managed to say. "Rodney, now!"

Rodney rubbed her clit just the way she liked it and it was only a minute before she leaned back against him and came. He lightened his touch but kept rubbing until she shuddered her way through a second orgasm and then pushed his hand away.

"We should let John up," she said once she could speak again.

"I'm good," John said, sounding just as sated as Teyla felt. "Need to take care of...."

"Oh God, will you just _stop_?" Rodney said. He paused to kiss Teyla's neck one more time and then slid off John. "So hey, big guy," he said to Ronon. "How about a blow job?"

"You offering or asking?"

"I'd say both, but I think we've determined that, with the height differences, that doesn't work too well."

"You'll put your eye out," John said and Teyla couldn't help laughing. She eased herself off John and settled down next to him. Ronon had let go of his arms and John pulled her in close.

"As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Rodney said, glaring at them. "I'll be happy to get you off. I can always jerk off or something if you fall asleep after."

"You're so good to me," Ronon said with a grin.

"I am." Rodney crawled up the bed toward Ronon. "I really am."

"Hey Rodney?" John looked at him with a fond smile. "Next time Teyla and Ronon can hold me down and you can fuck me."

Rodney paused to kiss John. "All you've ever had to do is ask," he said and Ronon nodded.

Going up one elbow, Teyla looked down at John. She reached out and rested her free hand on his chest and pushed down a little. "And if you do not, we will have to take matters into our own hands again," she said.

 

_-end_

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Bingo (2011) square "Held Down." Many thanks to Darkrose.


End file.
